Dangerous Love
by Ballad of Sinners
Summary: One-Shot basado en el Manga de Oniisamakata, Goranshin! Slight-Masaki x Miyuki-Sister Complex-Slight-Incesto.


Pues...éste One-Shot está completamente basado y lo que quieran en el manga de "**Oniisamakata,** Goranshin!"~, pero como no sabía en qué sección publicarlo ya que éste Manga todavía no existe en la sección de Anime/Manga (aparte del hecho de que apenas hay en existencia un Volumen/Episodio xD) me encuentro publicandolo en la sección de Misc. Anime/Manga~

Si cometí un error en la zona para publicarlo favor de avisarme, entonces así sabré que hacer c:

Al final dejaré las demás notas que son un tanto innecesarias~. Así que de momento, disfruten c:!

**Disclaimer: ****Oniisamakata, Goranshin! NO es de Nuestra propiedad; la imagen que se utilizó como portada es la portada del Manga, así que por ende, tampoco nos pertenece c:**

* * *

**~Dangerous Love~**

**One-Shot**

Miyuki observó con cierto interés a su tercer hermano mayor—Masaki—el cómo éste actuaba como todo un profesional…tiempo, él era todo un profesional, dicho pensamiento haciendo que todo ese interés que por un momento había sentido cambiara completamente a uno de admiración, sus carmesí ojos brillando con un resplandor infantil que mostraba completamente su inocencia.

No recordaba exactamente la razón que le había llevado a acompañar a su hermano a la continuación de las tomas de esa famosa película que se encontraba filmando, recordando poco después también que había en parte sido su culpa que dichas tomas se vieran retrasadas hasta el día próximo.

Con una pequeña y un tanto entristecida sonrisa, Miyuki bajo su vista hasta posarla sobre su regazo.

A pesar de todas esas palabras llenas de apoyo que sus hermanos le habían dado, no podía evitar de dejar el sentirse culpable; ella les había causado muchos problemas—no solamente a ellos, sino también a esas personas que admiraban el trabajo que éstos con tanto esmero realizaban, a pesar de que ella no lo viese de una forma tan abierta; estaba tan acostumbrada a tan infantil forma de actuar que jamás pensó en sus profesiones, nunca creyendo que éstos mostrarían tanta dedicación.

Escuchando una molesta voz llamar la atención de alguien, nuevamente se encontró levantando su vista hasta encontrarse con su malvado hermano realizando de las suyas otra vez, con esa arrogante sonrisa demandando algo a su manager. Miyuki nuevamente se encontró sonriendo; sonrisa la cual ésta vez mostraba algo más de vida, dejando toda tristeza atrás.

Casi como si era algo que estuviese planeado, Masaki giró su rostro para encarar a su pequeña hermana menor, quien esta vez parecía más tranquila.

No importó en mucho se había estado con anterioridad ocupado con la filmación de la película, tampoco era estúpido. Perfectamente se había percatado de esa entristecida expresión que se encontraba decorando el pálido rostro de su hermana, con un ademán de la mano deteniendo al instante el rodaje.

Aquellos que estaban encargados del sonido o de la filmación en sí le habían cuestionado con la mirada, siendo al final el manager del albino quien le puso frente cuestionándole sus razones. Éste tan solo se encogió de hombros, observando de reojo que Miyuki aún se encontraba observando perdidamente el suelo. Gruñendo, le dedicó una de sus famosas miradas asesinas a su manager, quien calló al instante.

-Quieres callarte.- gruñó, pasando una de sus manos por sobre sus blancos y largos cabellos. –Tráeme agua; la temperatura de siempre, si no es como la quiero, espero y hayas planeado con anterioridad tu funeral, maldito.

El manager tembló ante sus palabras, saliendo corriendo de escena para realizar aquella demanda que su chico le había tan demandantemente encargado.

Pareció casi como si su actuación violenta fuese lo que ella necesitaba de momento, encontrándose ahora con una sonriente expresión completamente diferente a esa que momentos atrás le había cabreado a más no poder.

Dejando el set de filmación se encaminó a dónde su hermana se encontraba sentada, recargando su espalda contra el duro tronco del árbol observándole desde su posición. –Se te está haciendo costumbre mostrar tan estúpida expresión.- dijo, sonriendo ante el efecto que habían causado sus palabras.

Los carmesí ojos de la chica se entrecerraron un poco, mirando de la misma forma amenazante a su hermano. Soltando segundos después un bufido, volvió a enfocar su atención en aquellas personas que se encontraban rodeando el lugar: gente encargada de la filmación como una gran de fans; el mismo escenario con el que se había encontrado la última vez que había asistido.

-Tienes muchas fans, huh.

No sabía en mucho que le había llevado a decir eso, cubriendo al instante su boca con la palma de su mano de una forma un tanto sobresaltada. Mirando de reojo a Masaki se dio cuenta de que éste se encontraba observándole con la misma sorpresa, dicha expresión siendo cambiada por una arrogante que parecía más que lista para comenzar a mofarse de ella.

-Veo que alguien está celosa.- y tal y como se lo había esperado, Masaki se burló de ella; su tonalidad de voz incluso mantenía dicha burla más que plasmada, éste encarando una ceja para enfatizar su acción.

Miyuki gruñó; sonido que pareció más infantil que molesto, Masaki soltando a su vez una pequeña risa ante su forma de actuar.

-¿Celosa de ver como chicas babean por ti?- comentó, intentando mantener una tonalidad de voz dura sin mostrar en mucha atención. –No gracias; en realidad me dan pena, mostrando una amor hacia un maldito como tu.- terminó de decir, encarando completamente al chico quien parecía más que dispuesto a seguir con esa pelea de palabras.

-Ohoo,- silbó un tanto arrogante, riendo. –Estás celosa, sé que lo estas.- se agachó un poco, quedando casi a la altura en que se encontraba la cabeza de su hermana. –Después de todo, sabes que nunca tendrás a un chico babeando-como dices-por ti.- en sus labios se vio embozada una sonrisa gatuna comparada a la del gato de Alicia en el País de las maravillas, sus ojos brillando con cierta malicia.

Miyuki no respondió al instante, mirándole con cierta inseguridad mientras levantaba una ceja en cuestionamiento. ¿Por qué su hermano era tan idiota, no recordando algo que no hace mucho había sucedido?

-No necesito la atención de varios chicos,- comenzó diciendo, su tonalidad de voz cambiando a una más suave, olvidando que la molestia alguna vez se vio reflejada sobre ésta –con tener la atención de Nishida-kun…- se perdió un poco entre sus palabras, no sabiendo ya exactamente que era aquello que deseaba el poder decir. –Sigues siendo un completo idiota, Masaki.

Sus palabras le habían dejado completamente en el silencio, su expresión cambiando a una que en lo más profundo de sus ojos se podía observar un gran dolor y tristeza. Odiaba esos momentos en que la persona más especial para él decía el nombre de otro sujeto con tanta suavidad, con tanto amor; cuando su propio nombre salía de los labios de su hermana éste siempre era expresado con suma molestia, rencor…

Quizá ésta vez le podría dar la razón a su hermana: él era un idiota, o incluso más que eso…

Masaki era un completo idiota ya que éste no se podía ver capaz de decir aquello que realmente sentía, ocultándose detrás de violentas acciones creando así más odio hacia su persona. ¿Qué más le restaba por hacer? Su hermana amaba a otro chico…cuando él se encontraba viviendo eso a lo que muchos llamarían como un amor prohibido; después de todo, Masaki no podía amar de otra forma que no fuese a la de hermandad a Miyuki, su querida y hermosa hermana menor.

* * *

Nota de Autor:

No tenía mucha creatividad, aparte del hecho de que solo quería escribir algo corto sobre Masaki x Miyuki, ya que, bueno...al final del Manga Masaki se ve todo celoso observando el cómo Nishida está caminando fuera de su casa y así~...además que últimamente he estado un tanto obsesionada con los Sister/Brother Complex Fics~.

Creo que eso es todo lo que tenía que decir...aunque para empezar no era mucho Show xDD

Si es que alguien lo leyó o esas ondas, me gustaría realmente saber su opinión c:

Gracias por Leer~!

_**-BALLAD OF SINNERS-**_

**_-CAELUM-_**


End file.
